Overtime
by SuckMySigilyph
Summary: This is what happens when Dr. Spencer Reid and Detective Derek Morgan stay to finish up some case. Slash. All rights Reserved. I do not own any characters nor anything in connection to Criminal Minds.


** Overtime**

By SuckMySigilyph

Spencer Reid leaned back in his chair. As his chair reach its maximum diagonal, he flicked his attention towards the clock to his left, and realized how late he actually was at the office. He let out a sigh and went back to his paperwork. The case the team had been working on was so trying for everyone and now that it was over, everyone but himself and another team member had gone home. Derek and Spencer had both decided to 'take one for the team' and stay at the workplace to finish some of the reports and things of that nature. For Spencer this was a double-edged sword: he was blessed with alone time, but this time alone was with Derek.

The positive edge of the sword (if there ever were one) was that he was spending more time in Derek's presence. But the negative edge (which cut ever-so-deep) was that he was only restrained to looking...

Silence snapped Spencer back to reality. The office was quiet...oddly so. Spencer got out of his chair and peaked around the office area as if he were a meerkat- his body stiff and his head pivoting. No one. He looked towards Derek's desk, but he realized Derek was not there. Spencer's mind flashed back to what was said prior to Derek's disappearing act. He was so engrossed in his work that he felt almost guilty to half-ass listen to where Derek was going. Spencer stood for a moment or so, then collasped in his chair. He flicked his head about the office space like a criminal, then he clicked a few buttons and opened up his favorite folder. It was entitled ' ' and he had taken photos of Derek when he had been vactioning and photoshopped off his trunks. This folder held photos of Derek with false pelvic regions; revealed and erect.

Again Spencer leaned all the way back in his chair, stretching his hands towards the sky as a slideshow of Derek slowly flashed on his computer screen. He let his right hand cascade down his body- slowly touching each sensitive part of it. His hand lingered on his chest, then slowly descended to his waist. His fingers traced his hips; lingering but settling on his manhood.

Spencer let his left hand drop behind his head as he slowly rubbed the most sensitive part of his body. He craved those images on the screen; all he wanted was Derek Morgan. He burned each image into his mind -a perk being a genius came with- and he sunk lower into his chair and closed his eyes.

With his photographic memory displaying the slideshow in his head and the esctacy asociated with touch, that pumped from his lower region throughout his entire body, Spencer Reid was almost cut off from his surroundings. But he knew he had to be careful not to lose himself too much in his bliss. It was a tricky game he was playing, for he wanted to let himself go, but he didn't want to go too far.

As Spencer sat -pleasing himself- on the far side of the office, Derek Morgan crept in on the opposite end. In his strong, dark hands he held two coffees and a bag from Dunkin' Donuts. He pondered on his way to get them and on his way back why his co-worker had been so distant. He grew worried. _Had something happened to him? Or maybe someone he had been close to? Maybe his...girlfriend?_ Derek's thoughts echoed through his head as he made his way towards Spencer's desk.

He beckoned closer and saw Spencer was still stationed as his desk, but as he grew near he realized he had changed position. Derek slowed his pace and let his eyes idol. Spencer was leaning as far back as possible, he had sunk down into his seat, his eyes were closed, and a smile was on his face. Being he worked as a profiler, Derek came to two conclusions: either Reid had died in his chair from doing too much work (but why would there be a smile plastered on his face?) OR -and Derek's favorite theory- Dr. Spencer Reid was...pleasuring himself! Derek chuckled to himself, so as to not disturb Reid.

Derek crept up to the desk in front of Reid's and placed the coffees and bag on the table. Then he spun the chair around quietly, so that the back was facing the desk and Reid. He silently place both of his muscular legs in a kneeling position on the seat of the chair and just stayed there waiting for Reid to snap to attention.

As Reid was exploring every inch of the god named Derek Morgan, he felt as if someone had been watching him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the beautiful face of his co-worker. Reid shot up in his chair and Derek burst into loud, joyous laughter. Reid's hand quickly shot to his mouse and he exited the folder that could expose his fantasy.

"Were you enjoying your...alone time?" Derek asked wih a huge grin. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I just thought you'd like to know that I'm back."

"Where did you go? And it wasn't alone time...Nothing of pleasure was going on...I was just taking a well-earned break from all of this overwhelming work." Reid said, awkwardly fidgeting to try and lessen the blood flow to his still-erect friend.

Derek chuckled once more, and it eliminated any hope Reid had of getting rid of his engorged appendage. "I'm sure you were. But Hell, I'm not here to judge. And I was getting coffee...Don't you remember? I asked what you wanted before I left..."

"Oh no, I'm sorry...I was...distracted." Reid answered. The mood of the conversation changed.

"Is everything alright?" Derek asked with sincerity in his voice. The humourous tone of their previous conversation had been replace with worry.

Spencer stared into Derek's eyes and even though he knew there was nothing sexual about their gazes meeting, he couldn't rid himself of his erection. Derek's face was structured beautifully and his darker complexion beckoned Reid like some sort of exotic caramel- tempting Reid in every way. Spencer swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and answered Derek, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine. I have just been a tad overwhelmed, partnered with a little exhaustion. And the fact I have insomnia probably doesn't help when factored into that equation."

Derek always thought that when Reid went off on a tangent in the middle of a serious conversation, it was either to prove a relevant point, or to evade the question. "Are you sure? Reid, we can talk, you know that."

"I'm good. I have nothing to speak with you about on a deeper level." Reid answered, trying to pull away from confessing his attraction.

"Well fine" Derek said making the mood alter again. "Then take your coffee, Oh Supreme One." He stuck his tongue out as he extended Spencer's coffee, just to raise the level of humor, but that was not all he raised...

One look at Derek's enticing tongue and Spencer's erection shot back up- fully at attention. Spencer sat there for a moment, trying to use his genius's brain to find a way to get this erection to disappear, but he came up with nothing. Derek stayed stationary, extending the coffee over the two computers. His arm almost reached so that Spencer wouldn't have to stand and reveal his friend...

Spencer let out a sigh and slowly pushed his chair out. He slowly stood up and reached for the coffee being handed to him from the object of his sexual desires. As Spencer took his position standing across from his co-worker, Derek's gaze couldn't help but fall on to the petite waist of Dr. Spencer Reid. Derek was shocked to see the long, skinny erection pressed against Reid's black dress pants. Derek's gaze locked on and he felt the blood start rushing to his own penis.

Derek handed Spencer his coffee, and sauntered back towards his desk and Reid stayed standing. He was both enticed and a bit confused. He knew that since his own and Derek's desk were a bit away from one another, he would have a good view of Derek's round, muscluar ass. It was one of Spencer's favorite assets of Derek's. Spencer was also confused as he zoned in on Derek's ass. _Was Agent Derek Morgan just staring at my erection? Oh, God. Let it be true. I need to know if he feels how I feel._

Once Derek got to his desk, he sunk behind his computer screen and Reid sat down. Derek's mind raced as he peered down in between his own muscular tighs and at his boner. _How did I get this? It's Spencer..Reid .I-It-It's Reid I can't be attracted to him. I like girls...He's not a girl...But...He's always been there...and obviously my body wants on...I'm so confused._

As Derek pondered his situation, he was interrupted by an IM. Derek looked up and read the IM to himself.

**Reid: Morgan, are you okay?**

Derek peered around his desk and saw Reid's worried expression. He took a deep breath and answered.

**Morgan: Yeah, I'm fine Reid. I'm just...I don't know. I'm okay.**

**Reid: That wasn't a very convincing argument.**

**Morgan: Okay...Okay. I'm gonna confide in you and I need you to be HONEST with me, okay?**

**Reid: Am I ever less then? Honest, I mean...**

**Morgan: I know what you meant...**

**Reid: Okay then, continue...**

**Morgan: So...There's this individual that I think I may be interested in...**

When Spencer read Morgan's message his heart broke. Derek was always so popular with the ladies, and now that he thought that maybe -just maybe- there was a hope for Derek and himself, his heart was broken. He sighed and waited for Derek to finish typing.

**Morgan: but this person isn't my usual type. And I'm not sure how they would feel if I tried to approach them. What if they don't like me as much as I like them?**

As Derek sent the message he realized that Reid probably already knew that it was him. _Spencer is a genius. I'm sure he knows by now that its him...He's probably like 'Oh! Morgan didn't use any specific gender and he had a staring contest with my dick...so obviously its me he likes!_ Derek swallowed the lump in his throat and instantly regretted seeking relationship advice about the genius from the genius...

Across the work space, Reid's heart broke even more. Spencer wondered who in the world wouldn't like Derek?! He's beautifully sculpted, he has a heart of gold, and he's funny. Spencer usually doesn't think highly of humor, but Morgan's smile and laugh are infectious -like Influenza. Spencer longed to be the object of Derek's affection and cursed the female in his place.

**Reid: Have you told this person yet?**

**Morgan: No. I'm afraid how they would react.**

Morgan contemplated as he answered Reid. _How could Reid not know?_ While Morgan thought, Spencer decided that he should act now and risk the rejection. He knew it would be awkward, but he had to at least try. He prayed as he typed. He prayed that Morgan wouldn't hate him after he said what he had to say.

**Reid: Well...If it were me in her place, I would be sure to react calmly. In fact my reaction may be shocking...**

Reid swallowed another lump in his throat. His fingers shook as he reread his message. He couldn't believe he had just said that...Well wrote it. The instant messanger informed Reid each time Morgan sarted to type then erased it...This continued on for what felt like a billion years. Reid couldn't take it anymore...He signed off and hid his head from Morgan's site.

Across the workspace, Morgan looked at what he had just written and reread it.

**Morgan: You know what's shocking? The fact that it took you so long to realize that it was you. I thought you were a genius...**

Morgan was ready to send the message, then realized Reid had signed off. He grew a tad frustrated, and peeked across the office. His eyes failed to make contact with Spencer's, so he stood up. He stretched and silently walked to Reid's desk. He was going to make the move that they were both waiting for. He approached Reid's desk to find Reid hunched as low as he could be in his seat, with the point of his pen placed against the paper, but it was stationary.

Reid felt Morgan's presence and quickly looked up towards him. Morgan was smiling and Reid grew confused -which happened rarely. They both sat there for a moment or so, just staring at each other. Their eyes were locked and it was a blessing for both parties.

Morgan moved first. He leaned toward Spencer's chair which caused Reid to sit upright. Reid's pen dropped to his desk as his hands slowly slithered back to tense on the arms of his chair. Spencer sat straight in his chair and frozen in place. Morgan's large but suprisingly soft hands came to rest on Reid's own small and clamly ones. Reid's breathing started to shorten and he swore he was stuck in a fantasy.

While Morgan's hands gripped both Reid's and the arms of the chair he lowered his beautiful brown face towards Spencer. As soon as Spencer felt Derek's breath on his face, his erection slowly rose to attention. His cheeks grew a dark shade of red, and he swallowed another huge lump in his throat. As Spencer's eyes flicked down to his friend and he started to blush, Morgan couldn't help but glance down as well. Derek's eyes lingered and his own dark, thick appendage became engorged. Reid's attention went directly to his co-worker's erection and Morgan slowly rose his attention to lock eyes with Spencer again.

Morgan pushed his face closer towards Spencer's ear, causing him to tighten his grip on Spencer's hands. Spencer's wrists started to burn, a result of how tight Morgan's grip was, but Spencer refused to pull away- he had longed for this moment for basically forever.

Morgan's lips finally completed their long journey to Spencer's ear. Morgan licked his lips which had suddenly become a bit dry. After he moisturized, Morgan slowly whispered in Spencer's ear, " You are aware, Mr. Genius, that the person I'm interested in -the one that isn't usually my type- is...you."

Spencer's heart skipped a beat, and when Morgan's head appeared again in his line of vision, he couldn't hold back any longer. Reid slowly drew his head closer to Morgan's and he whispered in return, "You have no idea how long I have waited for that to come from your lips..."

As a smile slowly danced into position on Morgan's face, Reid gave into his urges. He pushed his lips up to Morgan's and fervently kissed him. Morgan responded by simply kissing back. Morgan and Reid just sat there for a while, engaging in a kiss that was long overdue. They let their tongues dance around the inside of each other's mouths. As their passion exploded, Morgan moved his hands from Reid's up his smooth, slender arms and let them slowly rest on his chest. In return, Spencer's hands no longer lingered on the arms of his chair. Instead they made their way slowly to rest upon Derek's immense back muscles.

The feeling of both Reid's slender but toned chest, and Morgan's deeply defined back muscles, led to both parties involved in this passionate exchange throbbing in their lower regions. The duo kissed until they could no longer take it. They seperated their locked lips, and Spencer reached from Morgan's back to his collar as he began to slowly undress this chocolate god. His fingers fumbled from the ecstacy of his current state as he slowly undid Morgan's tie. As Spencer nimbly worked on taking the tie off, Morgan took the liberty of steadily unbuttoning Reid's dress shirt.

When Reid's shirt was fully unbuttoned, he finally had Morgan's tie off. Morgan went to work on his own button-down shirt as Reid's hands shot towards the bulge of his partner's lower torso. While Reid continued to decloth Morgan, Derek swiftly lifted Reid from his seated position. Standing in the cramped space of Reid's cubical, Morgan slid his strong hands across the desk, as to clear it of work that could be ruined. With the desk clear and his belt and pants button undone, Morgan lifted Reid. Spencer's legs wrapped instinctively around Morgan's thick and muscular mid-section. Morgan rotated until Spencer's butt was gently placed on the table.

Morgan leaned into Spencer as the embrace once more formed another passionate kiss. Neither of them thought it possible, but it appeared to be better then the first. In Derek's strong embrace, Spencer could no longer retain how he felt. He slowly pulled his lips from Morgan's own, and -breathing heavily- confessed to Morgan.

"Derek...I want you to know that to me, this is more then just a hook up." Reid said between exhales. "I have been waiting for you since I first saw you in this office. I wanted to be your's and now that that dream has become a reality...I don't want the bliss to be temporary. I want to be strictly yours."

Morgan was regaining his own fact that Spencer's erection was rubbing his own didn't make this pause any less comfortable. But he knew that he was a different man, and he actually thought he may feel the same. Morgan thought about it, then answered Reid, "Now, not thinking with my dick is hard, but I don't think these thoughts are from down there. I don't want this to be a hookup. Hook ups never work...and I think the reason they never work is because-" He again passionately locked lips with Reid- "because, I think...I think I love you, Dr. Spencer Reid."

Reid was enthralled, and thats all he could take. The combination of the words just spoken by the hunk of man partnered with the sexual hormones pumping out of every inch of his being made him incapable of talking any more. He went in again and locked lips with Morgan. They cradled each other's faces, and passionately exchanged their love.

Finally their primal urges took over and Morgan grabbed Reid's pants and slid them down his slender legs. Reid was left sitting on his desk in just his briefs. Morgan rose from the floor, and slowly let his own pants drop. Reid's erection throbbed with temptation seeing Derek standing there in his snug, black boxer-briefs. Morgan kicked his pants and shoes off, and rose again to Reid's face. From Spencer's thin lips, Morgan's mouth slid to his neck. Morgan slowly let his tongue play on Reid's neck. Reid's face rose towards the ceiling; he was extremely turned on.

After lingering on his neck, Morgan slid his tongue down and started to play with Reid's nipple. Reid's grip tightened on his desk and he thought he was going to explode. Morgan wasted no time. He let his tongue slide down Reid's smooth chest. He lapped the inside of Spencer's belly button. Then his tongue rested on Spencer's erection. Spencer moaned as Morgan dragged his tongue back and forth over the fabric of his underwear.

Morgan's own penis was still fully at attention as he raised his hands up to Spencer's waist line. Derek's strong hands slid unerneath the elastic of Spencer's briefs. He slowly pulled his mouth from Spencer's underwear, and pulled it down, revealing the long slender instrument Reid had tucked away. Morgan pulled the briefs down Spencer's legs until they were completely off. he discarded Reid's briefs, and kneeled.

Morgan thought it a perfect time to tease Spencer. Derek slowly slid his strong hands up and down each of Reid's thighs. His touch was so slight and Reid was so erect that this made him let out soft moans. He was anticipating Morgan's mouth on his penis, but Derek was elongating the process. Spencer was craving Morgan's touch.

After enough temptation without any follow through, Morgan slid his right hand up Reid's thigh and rested it on the shaft of his penis. As soon as Morgan's hand wrapped around, Reid moaned once more. Louder. Morgan then slid his tongue from mid-thigh up Reid's body. He dragged it up to Reid's testicles. He dragged it up Spencer's shaft and it finally stopped when it was around the head of Spencer's penis. Each time Spencer moaned louder.

Morgan kneeled at Spencer's desk, orally pleasing him. Reid grabbed the back of Morgan's head and pushed down. Morgan's mouth descended Reid's penis with ease. Reid allowed Morgan to take over. After a period of bobbing up and down, Morgan slowly slid his mouth off Reid's penis. He stood, and Reid watched as Morgan slowly pulled his boxer briefs off.

Morgan's massive tool jumped out and was dangerously erect. Reid's eyes widened in disbelief and pleasure. As Morgan kicked his underwear off, Reid wiggled from atop the desk and placed his feet on the ground. Reid started as Morgan had, kissing him and slowly sliding down this man's body. Reid went from the neck down to a peck. Reid began to suck on both of Morgan's nipples which caused Morgan to moaned (due to his sensitivity.) Reid then slid his tongue in and out of each indentation that Morgan's abs consisted of. Morgan raised his large arms to rest on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes, looked towards the ceiling and whispered occasionally "Oh yeah. Oh, Spencer...Reid...Oh, Reid..."

Morgan's whispering urged Reid on. Reid slid his tongue from the lower abs down to Morgan's deep-V. Reid traced both sides of the deep cut with his tongue. His mouth lingered before he continued his journey. Reid licked his way down to Morgan's thick erection.

When he came up for air he told Morgan to lean against the desk. Morgan's dark ass was placed against Reid's desk and Reid continued to give Morgan oral pleasure. Reid told Morgan to sit on the desk, and he did. With his butt fully flat on the top of the desk, Reid continued to please him. Spencer's mouth slid up and down on Morgan's shaft. Reid then slid his tongue down the underside of Derek's penis and he began to cup Derek's large testicles in his mouth.

Morgan moaned as Reid inhaled and manuevered each teste in his mouth. Spencer released Morgan's testes.

"Lay down on the desk and push your butt towards me" Reid instructed.

Morgan looked at him with a puzzled expression. _Why is he telling me to lie down? Is this an attempt to tease me? Because as much as I hate to admit it, its working. How can you get me all worked up and just stop...?_

"Just trust me. Thats all I ask. I promise it will pay off." Reid said.

Obeying the genius, Morgan laid back and scooted his butt towards Reid. Once in position, Spencer started again by sucking Morgan's penis. He moved from the erection back down to Morgan's balls. As Spencer repeated the same ball play, Morgan moaned again. Then Spencer released Derek's balls again and wrapped his right hand around them. He cupped the testes in his hand and lifted them up. Spencer then started to drag his tongue across the area hidden under the scrotum.

"What...are you doing...Reid?" Morgan asked both confused and turned on at the same time.

"Just trust me" Spencer said and continued to lick that area. He then pulled his head away and instructed Morgan further. "Lift your legs."

Aroused, Derek did exactly what Spencer told him to. His thick, dark legs lifted into the air revealing his perfectly round butt. Spencer pushed Morgan's cupped testes up further and licked from the area hidden down. Right before he reached the crack, he looked at Morgan through his raised legs.

"I remember reading that to stimulate sexual pleasure better you should access a male's most sensitive body part." He infomed Morgan before disappearing again. Morgan felt Reid's tongue trace his crack. Reid let go of Morgan's scrotum and used both hands to spread Morgan's cheeks. Morgan felt Spencer's serpentine tongue slide around his hole and he felt a pleasure like never before.

Morgan then felt Spencer's tongue retract and felt a slight pressure as something began to enter his hole. He looked down towards Reid.

"...Using one's finger will also help stimulate a male's pleasure." Reid said concentrating his attention on Morgan's hole. "Also the saliva will act as a natural lubricant."

Reid gently retracted his finger, then Morgan heard and felt Reid spit into his hole. Then the pressure was back as Reid started inserting his finger deeper. Morgan felt nothing but pleasure as the one finger turned to two and two turned to three.

Reid looked down at Morgan as he had three fingers inserted. "Are you ready?"

Morgan whispered yes through the heaving of his pleasure.

Reid slowly and carefully pulled his fingers from inside Morgan and he placed his hand on his own penis. He slowly pushed the tip of his erection towards Morgan's recently expanded hole. Morgan was waiting impatiently. He wanted Reid inside of him, and he wanted it now.

Reid pushed the tip of his penis into Morgan's opening. Derek felt immense pleasure as Spencer's long member slid inside of him. Spencer pushed all the way in and Morgan let out a huge moan.

"Oh god...Spencer...Yes, yes, yes! Oh...god!" Morgan choked out his pleasured moans in between exhales.

Morgan let his legs rest on Reid's shoulders. Spencer leaned into Morgan and began to slowly thrust his hips back and forth. Each time Reid's penis was inserted fully, Morgan couldn't help but moan._ Nothing could be better that this feeling,_ he thought to himself as Spencer picked up speed. Everytime it was inserted fully, the sound of Reid's balls slapping against Morgan's bottom echoed throughout the room. The normally silent office was alive with the sounds of sexual pleasure and moaning from both parties.

Reid retracted his penis and sat down in his office chair. Morgan got up and rotated. He place his hands on the end of the desk, and he put his ass towards Reid. Spencer scooted closer and he grabbed ahold of Morgan's muscular waist, pulling him in. He slid his penis back into Morgan's ass. Morgan then took the inicative and started to press his hips back and forth onto Reid's waist, causing Reid to moan more.

After continuing to have intercourse in this mannerism for some time, they shifted position again. Morgan pulled his body forward and laid his stomach on the desk. Reid just pressed into his anus again. As Spencer continued to please Morgan, Derek was letting out breathy moans. In the symphany of moans the sound of the desk creaking echoed.

Once again altering their position, Morgan return to his first position on his back, and Reid inserted his penis inside Morgan's chocolate ass again. They continued to have sex in this way until Reid felt the sensation. He felt he was about to ejaculate, and he was ready to pull out. Morgan told him not to move as he felt Spencer start to retreat.

"Just cum inside me, Spencer." Morgan said almost with a pleading expression on his face.

Reid only wanted to please him, so he stayed inside Morgan and thrusted his pelvis until he came. After Reid was relieved of sexual tension inside Morgan, he pulled his penis out, and just stuck his fingers into Derek's hole again. Reid looked at Morgan and said, "Your turn."

Reid pushed his finger into and out of Morgan's ass at a steady pace, and Morgan wrapped one of his huge hands around his penis and started to jerk off. Reid felt so empowered, seeing how he was in control of this man. As soon as Morgan ejaculated, Reid kissed him once more. In the dim lighting of the office, Reid saw how he had just been sexually pleased and how he had just pleased Morgan. He stared at the glistening white splotches that decorated Morgan muscular, dark chest. He wanted to share how amazing he felt, but all he managed was "I love you, Derek Morgan."


End file.
